Por un poco de Diversion
by mariela
Summary: Afrodita busca un poco de diversion. Al tenerla él y sus amigos se llevarán una gran sorpresa M.M x por Afro,Mu x Saga, varios x varios CAP V
1. Default Chapter

**_Por un poco de diversión_**

**_Fics Yaoi_**

**_Parejas : Afro x M.M , Varios x Varios_**

Era un día mas en el santuario, un día como cualquier otro, sin nada que lo diferenciara , y provocara algún recuerdo. Y esto era lo que tenia a Afrodita con semblante soñoliento admirando sus rosas

Que aburrido, aquí no hay nada de diversión .Siempre es lo mismo- suspiró mirando al cielo- si tan solo en este lugar hubiera algo de vida- Una idea surgió en su mente, y dejando de acariciar a sus rosas, se dirigió a su hogar

Ya estando en su casa citó a sus amigos, a una reunión de mucha importancia

A que se debe esta reunión, tan urgente?- preguntaba Shaka

Chicos , si los cité aquí es para proponerles algo

Algo como que? De que?- preguntaba Saga con aire de indiferencia

Algo de diversión

u.u

No, no me miren así. Nos les parece que es algo monótono su diario vivir?

Que quieres decir, yo no me aburro para nada con mis meditaciones- decía Shaka

Eso es mas que aburrido

No es cierto

Si lo es

Bueno ya dejen de pelear- interrumpió Milo- mejor explícanos a que nos citaste

Para que dejen por un día sus aburridas vidas

Ninguno de nosotros de aburre o si?

Como que no?Que no se aburren con sus novios

Sólo se limitaron a ver llenos de pasmo

Si, que no se aburren...Tu por ejemplo Shaka ,no te cansas de estar soportando ese geniecito de Ikki? Y tu Milo no estas harto de soportar la frialdad de Camus? Y tu Shura, no te gustaría, divertirte un rato ,y dejar de pasar todo el tiempo entrenando con Aioros?

Bueno no es lo único que hacemos /.- acotó Shura

Pero de todos modos ,les hace falta un poco de diversión

Y cual seria esa diversión?

Una fiesta

Una fiesta de que?- interrogó Milo

Una fiesta de "ambiente"

De ambiente!- exclamaron todos

Si ,de ambiente, una fiesta con stripper

Suena bien- exclamó Milo

Yo no participó si Ikki se entera...

No seas amargado ¿ que tiene de malo un poco de diversión

Yo pongo lo mismo que Shaka, no voy a participar, además si Aioros llegase a saber...

Ustedes no entienden nada.

Tu eres el que no entiende nada .O acaso no te importa lo que diga Death Mask?- comenzó Shaka

Por su puesto que me importa, pero también me importa tener un poco de diversión

Un poco de diversión ,un poco de diversión ,es lo único que sabes decir

Son unos amargados

Si, son unos amargados, yo te apoyo Afrodita-dijo Milo

Bien hagan su fiesta entones ,nosotros nos vamos.

Mm se van a arrepentir!imagínense la de chicos que van a haber

No nos convencerán, yo tampoco voy –apeló Saga

No dirías lo mismo si supieras en lo que estaba Mu con su discípulo el otro día

Que dices?

¬¬ bueno si él puede tener un rato de diversión que mal que tu no

Cuando y donde será la fiesta!

Así se habla , y ustedes chicos ,que dicen

Esta bien iremos uu

Estaba por atardecer, y Death Mask ,había decidido ir a ver a Afrodita a su casa, y sorprenderlo .Por ello al llegar allí intentó entrar sin que nadie percibiese su presencia.

Para su sorpresa Afrodita no estaba solo, se encontraba con Milo, Shura ,Shaka y Saga .

Iba a marcharse cuando escucha algo que le llama la atención

No se preocupen los chicos no se enterarán, sólo díganles, que hoy se van a reunir en mi casa para conversar

Si, si les decimos que vendremos a casa de Afrodita no sospecharan- les decía Milo

Pero donde será la fiesta? Me muero de ganas por ver a esos hombres desnudos

Afrodita les indicó un lugar que había reservado, exclusivamente para la fiesta. Death Mask escuchaba iracundamente, Afrodita lo iba a engañar para irse a una fiesta a ver unos streptese

Y que te dijo a ti Aioros

Pues Shura me dijo que iría a casa de Afrodita

Te mintió, él no irá a ver a Afro, sino que irá a ver a unos tipos desnudarse

Que? Él no haría algo así

Eso es lo que tu crees ¬¬, yo tampoco creía que Afrodita me mintiera hasta que lo escuché yo mismo

Ese Saga como se atreve- exclamaba para si Mu, mientras Camus sin decir nada miraba al suelo lleno de coraje

Eso es poco en comparación a la mentira que me dijo Shaka- refunfuñaba Ikki

Por eso ,tenemos que darles una sorpresa

Que clas de sorpresa?

Ellos querían ver hombres no es así? Pues hombres van a ver

Eso es evidente- dijo irónicamente Ikki

No, lo evidente es que nos verán a nosotros

Que?

Si, seremos nosotros quienes les harán un streptese

El lugar estaba lleno luces de todos colores, música con alto volumen, y un gran escenario donde debutarían los strippers .Los dorados esperaban ansiosamente a que aparecieran ,sin imaginarse si quiera que sus respectivas parejas los estarían espiando detrás del escenario

Los ven allí están

Pero que es lo que haremos

Ven esos disfraces, pues los usaremos, para que no nos descubran

Estas seguro? No creo que sea lo mejor

No seas cobarde Mu, qué no ves como está de ansioso Saga

Esta bien uu

Vamos, escojan un disfraz.

Death Mask tomó el atuendo de Batman, Ikki el de superman, Aioros de Spiderman, Mu de Robin y Camus de Acertijo

Y cuando van a salir los hombres? – preguntaba ansiosamente Milo con unas copas encima

No tardan.. mira ahí se asomó uno – dijo Afrodita

Que hacemos, quien sale primero- preguntó Death Mask

Que salga Mu

Ni pensarlo, mejor que salga Aioros

Olvídenlo . Por que no sales tu? – dirigiéndose a Death Mask- después de todo fue tu idea

Grrrr! Está bien, son unos cobardes –Death Mask se asomó ligeramente ,al ver a Afrodita, se retractó de su salida

¬¬ y? No que éramos unos cobardes

Si, si voy a salir- al ver el rostro de incrédulos de los dorados-¬¬ quiten esa cara ,ya les dije que iba a salir

Ya basta- exclamo Ikki- yo voy a salir, cuarteto de inútiles

Si así lo deseas - aprobaron unánimemente abriéndole paso

El escenario se encontraba vacío, sólo la música llenaba el lugar, hasta que de pronto ilumina una figura, fornida, llena de músculos, y esbelta a la vez

Miren que hombre – exclamó Shaka- miren como se mueve...es...es...

Que hombre ,que hombre! Ayyy me vuelves loco, hazme tuyo

Contrólate Afrodita – dijo Shura ,hasta que vio aparecer una silueta, al parecer era Spiderman- guuuuuaaaaaaaa! Sácate todo!

CONTRÓLENSE! –les gritaba Saga, pero al ver aparecer a un bailarín tímidamente disfrazado de Robin, cubriéndose con el telón le distrajo, pero no precisamente para admirarlo sino que le pareció muy gracioso- miren a Robin – Mu se movía escasamente siendo sus pasos poco acompasados y muy llamativos

Por ultimo aparece Batman, lo cual provocó el desmayo de Afrodita, quien eufóricamente gritaba al verlo

Ya estando todos en el escenario, decidieron acercarse a su publico, yendo cada uno hacia sus parejas.

Afrodita sin disimulo alguno recorría el cuerpo de Batman, al igual que sus amigos ,quienes extasiados por los bailarines se olvidaron por completo de sus parejas

La noche era muy divertida, era la mejor de sus vidas ,hasta que los bailarines subieron a la plataforma, sacándose uno a uno sus disfraces, quedando solo con lo pantalones.

Quiétense lo pantalones, quiétense todo!- gritaban eufóricos

Luego, dándoles la espalda, comenzaron a mover sus traseros de manera sensual para la audiencia

Ayyyyy me van a matar, me van a matar ASESINOS- gritaba Afrodita

Quítense los pantalones!

Mirando a su publico al mismo tiempo se quitaron los pantalones uno a uno, pero algo llamó mucho la atención de cada uno de los espectadores

Esa ropa interior con gotitas de nieve yo la conozco – exclamó Milo

Y ese bóxer con ese osito yo también- dijo Shura

Yo he visto esa zunga- Les siguió Afrodita

Y esos corazones...- Dijo Saga

Y esos bóxers tan ajustados...-dijo Shaka

Pero lo mas sorpresivo no fue eso, sino cuando se quitaron las mascaras

Ikki

Mu

Aioros

Camus

Que hacen aquí !

¬¬ - sin decir una palabra los bailarines se marcharon del escenario. El publico miraba expectante..

Continuará!

* * *

Hola, bueno este fics lo habia escrito hace tiempo, pero no me habia atrevido a subirlo , pero me animé por esas cosas de la vida ¬¬ ni yo sé por qué lo hice , xDDDD quien me entiende , nos vemos cuidense 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Por un poco de Diversión**_

Comenzaba un nuevo día y ensordecedores bramidos se escuchaban al interior de la casa de piscis. El motivo: la ruptura de cuatro dorados con sus novios.

Por tu culpa, Afrodita, por tu culpa, Ikki no quiere dirigirme la palabra. Es mas ni siquiera quiso escucharme- le reprochaba Shaka- Si tan sólo no se te hubiera ocurrido aquella "magnifica" idea- con tono irónico.

No eres sólo tu el afectado. Aioros terminó su relación conmigo. Sniff, ni como amigo me quiere.

Ja, a mi - se refería Saga - Mu me ignora totalmente

Camus, ya ni me saluda- se lamentaba Milo

Y todo por tu culpa, Afrodita- Le gritaron iracundamente los tres.

Calma chicos. Ya era hora de que terminaran con ellos- justificaba inútilmente Afrodita- Además tienen que probar con otros chicos.

Cómo puedes decir algo así- le reprochaba Shura- ¿Qué acaso no sientes nada por Death Mask?

Bu..bue..bueno yo...

Tal vez no sepas lo que es amar a alguien

Por supuesto que no. Eso es tan... tan aburrido. Además él era tan...como decirlo... su casa apestaba...y..y...yo quiero a mi cangrejito!

Entonces por qué no has ido a velo- le preguntó Milo

Él no querrá verme.

Inténtalo por lo menos. Como nosotros.

Si, eso es lo que debo hacer- Afrodita salió de su casa raudamente.

¬¬ lo mínimo que se merece es un regaño por parte de Death Mask

si, como nos pasó a nosotros.

TT no me lo recuerdes.

Afrodita, presurosamente se dirigió a la casa de su cangrejo. Le llevaba aquellas rosas negras que tanto le encantaban ver en sus labios. Al llegar, se percató de que no estaba solo, puesto que se escuchaban unas voces muy conocidas. Escondido en uno de los pilares, pudo reconocerlos. Se trataba de Mu, Camus, Ikki, Aioros y Death Mask, quienes comentaban lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Chicos si ellos fueron capaces de hacerlo... No veo él por qué nosotros no podríamos divertirnos un poco

no lo sé, creo que no es lo adecuado- decía Aioros- además, lo de Shura está muy reciente aun.

Yo tampoco puedo olvidar a Saga- comentaba Mu

Por eso mismo- Death Mask intentaba persuadirlos- la mejor forma de olvidarlo es distrayéndonos un poco.

Pues yo pienso lo mismo- apelaba Fénix con claro recelo

Y tu ¿Que opinas Camus?

Ese tipo de cosas no es de mi interés

Bien, entonces...tendremos que ir solamente Ikki y yo

Esperen, pensándolo bien...yo también voy- dijo Mu

Y tu Camus

Como sea ¬¬

Por su parte, Afrodita escuchaba encolerizadamente la conversación. Iba a reprocharles su plan, pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea

Ya en su casa, Afrodita reunió a los dorados.

Pero cómo pueden ser capaces. Hace un día que terminaron con nosotros- Exclamaba Milo encarecidamente.

No sé ustedes, pero yo clamo venganza

Aioros no me puede hacer eso;;

Pues ya te lo hizo..

Mu seria incapaz...

Y Camus

Ambos dijeron que si...Pero calma que tengo un plan

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando los dorados se dirigían a un club de strippers para ver las mejores bailarinas. Al llegar allí, (al igual que sus ex parejas) se encontraron con una lugar lleno de luces y música a alto volumen.

Las horas transcurrían rápidamente y aun no aparecían las bailarinas. Ikki comenzó a alardear cuando de pronto aparece una bailarina con el atuendo de mujer maravilla.

Guaaauuu!que mujer. Que rubia

Ven a rescatarme- le gritaba Death Mask

Toda una maravilla- comentaba para si Ikki

Ya cálmense- decía Aioros- no es para tanto- Aioros se mantenía apático a todo hasta que apareció frente a sus ojos la mujer araña (que ocurrencias mías ¬¬) OO no lo puedo creer que mujer más bella. Que linda es.

Contrólense los tres – les suplicaba Mu, hasta que aparece la mujer invisible- que mujer!- Cuando Death Mask creyó haber visto todo, una luces iluminaron una moldeada silueta, la cual se movía acompasadamente al ritmo de la música. Su atuendo era el de gatuela, y ante la torva mirada de Death Mak amenazó afilando sus uñas.

Guauuuuu! Aráñame. Que gatita- Death Mask hablaba para si aluciando con tal figura.

Ya estando todas en el escenario, se dirigieron cada una hacia uno de los dorados, ofreciéndoles un sensual baile. Todo marchaba perfectamente hasta que comenzaron a quitarse sus atuendos cuando, al mirarlas mejor los dorados se percataron de que no se trataba de unas chicas, sino que de unos chicos.

Son...unos travestis

Death Mask donde nos trajiste?

Que ofensa- exclamó gatubela- no somos ningunos travestis

Esa voz...Afrodita!- Afrodita se había olvidado completamente que aun no se habían quitado las máscaras

Afrodita, tenias que arruinarlo

Shaka...tu?

Ustedes dos han estropeado todo

Saga...

Ya has de saber que se trata de mi

Shura...

Milo...

Al ser descubierto, en vez de retirarse, comenzaron a recriminar a sus ex parejas arrojándoles las sillas y...

Descarado cómo pudiste...Ayer terminaste conmigo a ahora..estas aquí- Afrodita comenzó a arañar a Death Mask- ahí tienes tus arañazos, descarado.

Traidor!- Shura ahorcaba a Aioros con su atuendo- no que yo era el infiel. Mírate, no eres más que un don Juan.

Así que yo era el cualquiera. No es así, Ikki?. Pero no te preocupes ya no podrás serme jamás infiel- Shaka estaba a punto de convocar el tesoro del cielo, dejando Ali a Ikki sin el sentido de la vista.

Ya quita esa cara de inocente. Que cínico eres. Cómo te pudiste atrever a hacerme esto. Fuera de mi vista. A otra dimensión! Mientras Saga enviaba a Mu a otra dimensión, Milo perseguía por todo el lugar a Camus a fin de clavarle su aguijón...

El lugar y los asistentes se convirtieron en un desastre, tanto así que al día siguiente, cuatro caballeros de oro y uno de bronce estaban en el hospital, mientras que cinco caballeros de oro pintaban y estucaban un club de Strippers ...Y todo ello, por un poco de diversión.

* * *

Primero que todo, les pido disculpas por la tardanza , puesto que tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes. 

Y bueno este fue el cap dos, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Atte. Mariela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap III**

Luego de largas horas trabajando los cinco dorados terminaron cansadísimos, y peor que antes con sus ex parejas. Al parecer, el hecho ocurrido la noche anterior había marcado la ruptura total de sus relaciones.

yo quiero a mi Camus

y yo a mi Aioros. Lo extraño mucho

me hace falta Mu

y a mi Ikki

ay chicos, no es para tanto. Además ellos nos traicionaron. ¿O acaso ya se olvidaron de lo de ayer?

Nosotros los traicionamos antes. Pobre de mi Aioros. Me pregunto cómo estará

¬¬ Ha de estar bien. Quien sabe, tal vez esté con unas guapas enfermeras...

En el hospital

Ya viene la ballena- anunció Ikki

Rápido, finjan estar dormidos – Los cinco caballeros, al ver la venida de la enfermera (de contextura bastante gruesa) fingieron estar dormidos, aunque...

Mírelos doctor, siguen inconscientes.

Esto es grave...Es mejor que los inyecte.

Si, doctor

Noooooooooo!-gritaron los cinco- Estamos bien

Al parecer tienen fiebre...Colóquele dos inyecciones para asegurarse

De veras que nos sentimos bien

Si, de maravilla.

Mm, veo que la situación es grave...Inyécteles suero también. En el estado en que se encuentran ni siquiera podrán comer como los demás

Noooo!

Ya en el santuario

Chicos, tienen que prometerme, que no volverán a ver a sus parejas. Ellos nos traicionaron. Me oyen

Si, lo prometemos- dijeron los cuatro dándosela la mano.

Horas después, los cuatro dorados, cada uno por su cuenta, parecían salir a escondidas del sanitario. Sin saberlo iban hacia las misma dirección.

Saga, ya en el hospital, miraba para todos lado preocupado por no encontrarse con nadie, hasta que choca con alguien.

disculpe...Shura!

Saga!

Que haces aquí

No, que hace tu aquí

Bue..bueno...yo vine porque me dolía el estomago- se excusó Saga- y tu?

Pu...pues...a hacerme un chequeo nada más

Ahh..entiendo

Si, a eso venía..

Mentiroso!-se Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Viniste a ver a Mu

Y tu Aioros

Eso no es cierto

Pues lo que tu dices tampoco

Afrodita, Shaka y Milo, se encontraron casualmente a la entrada del hospital

Afro.. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Es...este...a tomarme unas radiografias. Ustedes?

Bueno. Vine porque me parece que me fracturé el brazo- dijo Shaka

Y tu Milo?

Por unos dolores de cabeza muy fuertes.

Mentirosos!

Viniste a ver a Ikki

Y tu a Death Mask

Y tu a Milo – en medio de a discusión se encontraron con Shura y Saga

Y ustedes?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

Mentirosos! Rompieron la promesa

Y tu Afrodita, también lo hiciste

No fuiste tu

No, tu

Yo sólo vine a checarme

YA BASTA!- gritó Milo- admitamos de una buena vez que vinimos a ver a nuestras ex parejas.

Si está bien. Vine a ver a Aioros

Yo a Mu

Yo a Ikki

Y yo Camus

Y yo vine a tomarme unas radiografías

AFRODITA!- le gritaron iracundamente

Está bien. Vine a ver a mi cangrejo.

Entonces que estamos esperando. Vamos- los cinco se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaban sus respectivas parejas.

Aun me duele el pinchazo. Esa ballena, es una degenerada. No tenía por qué pincharme el trasero- se quejaba Death Mask

¬¬ eso te pasa por necio. Bastaba con que colaboraras un poco y extendieras tu brazo.

Bahh. Sólo quería abusar de mi.

¬¬ si claro con lo lindo que es tu trasero. La pobre gorda ha de haber quedado con la presión baja.

No se burlen!- de pronto sintieron la puertas entreabrirse.

Afro...¿ Qué haces aquí?

Mejor dicho qué hacemos

Shura

Milo

Saga

Shaka

¿Qué hacen aquí? No queremos hablar con ustedes.

No sean malos. Escúchennos por lo menos

Váyanse o llamamos a la gorda para que los echen.

Por favor

No!

Esto tenemos que hablarlo

Ya no queremos saber nada más de ustedes

Pero...

Si no se van... yo mismo los corro- Death Mask se puso de pie olvidando por completo que se había quitados los pantalones y los bóxer por la hinchazón que le había dejado la inyección.

Jajajajajajajja

De qué se ríen?

Ya saben por qué no ha venido la enfermera- Ikki y el resto de los enfermos se burlaban al ver el trasero de Death Mask.

Afro...Por eso tan pequeño sufres tanto

Jajajajajajajajajja- se burlaba el resto de los dorados al ver la entrepierna del cangrejo.

No se burlen de mi cangrejo- Afrodita le aproximó una sabana

Tu cangrejo? Yo ya no soy más tu cangrejo. Vete

Pero...- Death Mask al señalarle la puerta olvidó que con aquella mano sostenía la sábana, quedando nuevamente desnudo

jajajaajajajajajajajaja

Dejen de reírse! Y ustedes váyanse

Pero...Tengo que hablar con Ikki

Shaka ya todo está dicho. Adiós

Camus?

Búscate otro

Aioros...

No creerás que volveré contigo, o si?

Mu...

Pues..

No, ya sé lo que me dirás- Los cinco caballeros se retiraron de los lugar con un llanto desconsolado. Al igual que el sol terminaba de iluminar el día con sus cálidos rayos; el amor existente entre los cinco dorados y sus parejas se perdía en un mar de recuerdos. La puesta del sol, marcaba el final del día y el termino de una intensa relación, llena de alegría, amor y pasión.

* * *

Holap, Bueno ya subí este tercer cap, y la verdad no sé cómo seguirán las cosas puesto que los trataron muy mal...Quien sabes tal vez cambie las parejas o tal vez nop.

Tambien quería dar las gracias a quienes me dejaron sus review y leyeron este fics. Asi que este tercer capfue para ustedes n.n, que me animaron a seguir el fics

Atte. Mariela.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP IV**

Después de lo ocurrido en el hospital, Saga se encontraba muy triste y cansado. Deseaba reposar plácidamente en su dormitorio, cuando escucha unos quejidos dentro de su habitación. Al entrar se encontró con Kanon y Sorrento haciéndolo en su cama

Hey ustedes ¿Qué hacen en mi cama?

¬¬ Que no se nota

Se perfectamente lo que están haciendo. Mi pregunta es por qué en Mi casa

Porque tu me dijiste una vez que vine aquí que me sitiera como en mi casa

u-uYo y mi bocota- se lamentó para si.

Sorrento y yo vinimos a pasar unas vacaciones aquí, y bueno..como tu eres mi hermano...y aparte de eso me quitaste la armadura de géminis...

Eso no es cierto

Que malo eres. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es recibirme en tu casa. ¿O acaso ya se te olvidó cuando dejaste a tu pobre hermano en aquella marea, encarcelado a su suerte?

Lo siento...

No sabes el hambre que pase...

No era mi intención...

Y las llagas que se formaban en mis pies por las rocas

Ya...no sigas...

Y el frió...y la soledad

Hermano..-lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en los ojos de Saga

Y la falta de sexo...¬¬ fue horrible

Cómo eres...u.u

¿Me vas a admitir en tu casa?

Si hermano mío...si con ello puedo compensarlo..te acepto en mi casa...El sofá que está en el recibidor es lo suficientemente grande como para que...

Duermas tu...

Hey espera, tu vas a...

Siempre supe que serías una muy buen hermano...

Pero...

Nosotros somos dos

Está bien u-u...

Por cierto...no te molesta la música. ¿verdad?...

No para nada

Que bien porque traje mi flauta y un amplificador para que mi música suene mejor

O.o qué?u.u Bueno, supongo que no importa...

Ahh si y a todo esto, compra más comida, la que había en el refrigerador era muy poca

¡Qué!Si compré comida para tres semanas

Para tres segundos querrás decir...¬¬

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y aun Aioros no podía conciliar el sueño. El sólo recordar el rostro de Shura cuando le dijo aquellas palabras en el hospital le dolía. Después de todo aun no había dejado de amarlo, y si éste había buscado un poco de diversión, era porque muchas veces había preferido entrenar en vez de salir con Shura a algún lado. Debía admitirlo: él también era responsable de lo sucedido, por lo que sin más pensarlo, se dirigió a la casa del capricorniano. Sigilosamente, entró en su habitación, recostándose a su lado. Shura por su parte seguía estático. Las manos de Aioros comenzaron a recorrer los contornos del cuerpo de la cabra, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Estaba a punto de besar sus labios, cuando una maceta se deja caer sobre su cabeza.

Fuera de aquí, violador..ratero o lo que seas- le gritó Shura sin reconocerlo.- Ahora si vas a ver- le dijo encendiendo la luz con otra maceta en la mano- Aioros!-exclamó comprendiendo su error e intentando reanimarlo, pero éste no respondía, puesto que el golpe con la maceta lo había dejado inconsciente.

Camus, por su parte, seguía sin entender por qué desde que no estaba Milo su cama estaba más fría y nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor le importaba. Transcurrieron largas horas, para que al fin reconociera que lo amaba, y que no podía culpar a Milo por lo ocurrido, ya que él jamás le había dado una muestra de cariño, ni mucho menos le había confesado cuanto le amaba. Admitiendo su error se dirigió a la casa de escorpión, dispuesto a poner de manifiesto su amor, no con una regalo, ni con una carta, sino que con sus propias palabras, quienes hablarían por su corazón.

En la casa de géminis, definitivamente no se podía dormir. Los gritos y gemidos de Kanon y Sorrento invadían toda la casa, por lo que Saga decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Llegando a casa de Aries se encontró con un Mu solitario y pensativo mirando la estrellas.

Mu- dijo tímidamente

Saga- pronunció su nombre dulcemente- que alegría verte¿pero qué haces aquí, a estas horas?

Tengo visitas en mi casa, y bueno la verdad no me dejan dormir.

Quédate aquí- Le pidió suplicantemente

Pero Mu...

Quédate, por favor. Tenemos que hablar...

Mu. Quiero que sepas que..me siento arrepentido por lo que te hice- se disculpó tímidamente.

No. Soy yo quien debería disculparse...Después de todo, tu tienes derecho a salir cuando quieras. Yo no debí desconfiar de ti. Lo siento, es que me puse celoso.

Te entiendo perfectamente. Yo también me puse muy celoso- ambos rieron entrando a casa, rumbo a la habitación que ambos compartirían.

En tanto, en la casa de piscis

No cangrejo, déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada más de ti- decía firmemente Afrodita

Pero Afro T.T. Lo que te dije fue...

Fue una humillación. Admite que me humillaste frente a todos, admítelo

Está bien ¬¬ lo admito...pero no te me vas a poner asi por eso...-lo tomó de la cintura, comenzando a besar su cuello- o acaso ya se te olvidó todas las cosas que hicimos juntos

No...- comenzó a recordar todas las veces que lo habían hecho sobre las rosa- je je je

Y todas las noches...

Para nada- comenzó a salivar sin darse cuenta

Y todos los revolcones

Afrodita terminó por desmayarse ante tales recuerdos. Death Mask le tomó en sus brazos llevandole a la casa, cuando sintió un olor salir de la cocina

Y todas las cenas- pensando para si- guacala lo peor.

si cierto que cocino bien- Afrodita se levantó de golpe. Al parecer le había escuchado.

jejeje..si-contestó nerviosamente- cocinas de maravilla.

Pues que bueno porque hoy hice unas rosas rellenas que te van a encantar

No, no te molestes- río nerviosamente

Pero si no es molestia, mi cangrejito... ven vamos a comer- lo tomó de la mano

No, no gracias...me acordé que tengo que hacer, te me cuidas... Bye

Cangrejo, cangrejo- le gritaba- espera vuelve

No te molestes..- le gritó ya lejos, cuando sintió un aire frío correr por sus piernas. Fue entonces cuando escuchó a Afrodita

Tus pantalones- le hizo señas con él

No se había dado cuando Afrodita le había quitado los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Sintió unas risas desde lejos

Miren el secreto que escondía el cangrejo...jajajaja. Alguna otra virtud ha de tener el pobre-comentaban quienes le veían.

T-T Malditos ya me las pagarán– Death Mask enrojeció y finalmente comprendió que no le quedaba más opción que volver y probar la nuevo platillo exótico de Afrodita.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Aioros por fin abrió los ojos, despertando con una gran jaqueca acompañada de un gran chichón en la cabeza

Aioros- le abrazó apoyándose en su pecho- Sniff¿estás bien?.- le preguntó angustiado

Si...no te preocupes- le respondió el abrazo- es sólo que me duele un poco la cabeza, pero ya se me va a quitar

¿Seguro?

Si...- intentó minimizar la situacion, pero en realidad la menor sonido sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza

Pero que bien, mira el otro día me vendieron un instrumento y con él te quiero dedicar una canción.

Aioros pensó que el instrumento no causaría mayor ruido, cuando el capricorniano aparece con una matraca entonándole una canción en sinónimo de perdón

_Perdóname, perdóname_

_si no supe amarte como quieres_

_Perdóname, perdóname_

_Nadie ocupará en mi alma tu lugar,_

_si vuelves_

TE PERDONO, TE PERDONO- le decía al borde de caer en un mar de lagrimas.

Gracias, te quiero tanto- le abrazó- pero, jamás pensé que fueras tan sensible y te emocionaras tanto con la canción

-Bueno, así soy a veces jejeje- en realidad estaba angustiado porque sentía que su cabeza se iba a partir en dos.

Sorrento por su parte, sintió un gran aburrimiento, pues sentía que no había vida en aquel lugar por lo que conectó su flauta a los amplificadores y se dispuso a tocar. Sin embargo, jamás pensó en las consecuencias que esto traería:

A Aioros se le terminó de reventar la cabeza, no sólo por el fuerte sonido de la música, sino que porque con el ruido otro jarrón cayó en su cabeza.

Milo sin querer le clavó un aguijón en el trasero a Camus. Saga y Mu, quienes se encontraban descansando luego de una ardua noche de reconciliación, casi mueren de un infarto.

A Afrodita, para suerte de Death Mask, se le cayó una bandeja de platos que le tenía para el desayuno, y en general todos los que se encontraban en el santuario terminaron visitando al otorrinolaringólogo, pues tenían graves problemas de audición.

* * *

Hola a todos. Bueno debo pedir una megadisculpas,porque este cap hace tiempo que lo tenía sólo que no lo habia encontras xD soy un tanto desordenada para mis cosas.

Espero que tengan muy buenas fiestas y nuevamente miiiillllllllllllllllllllll disculpas ;-;

Mariela


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap navideño**

Faltaban pocos días para la navidad, cuando a Dita se le ocurrió, para no caer en tanto gastos de dinero, jugar al amigo secreto, recibiendo así todos regalo, a diferencia de años anteriores en que su cangrejo no recibía más que un carbón

Los doce decidieron participar en aquel juego, y reuniéndose en casa de Dita sortearían azarosamente a quien les correspondería como amigo secreto.

Todos los dorados llegaron con sus respectivas parejas, excepto Shaka, pues Ikki se había ido de vacaciones con sus amigos por un supuesto Stress (mentira, se estaba dando un revolcón quien sabe con quien ¬¬), en fin u-u, todos iban tranquilamente hasta que sintieron una fragancia a comida proveniente de la casa de Piscis, y se excusaron de comer con él diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer ¬¬ (que hipócritas, si en el fondo nadie quería enfermar de indigestión).

--Chicos, no me pueden hacer algo así. Les preparé comida a todos.

--Lo sentimos, pero de verdad tenemos que comprar algunos regalos atrasados- se excusaron Mu y Saga.

--Y yo...bueno tengo que ir a hipódromo- dijo Aldebarán

--Tu al hipódromo o-o, pero si ahí corren caballos no toros.

--Ggg te voy a trasquilar cabra de quinta- salió al asecho de Shura

--Calma, clama si no es para tanto, torito no te enojes- tomó un mantel rojo- ole, ole

--¡Ahora si te mato!

El resto les miraba entre risas, como Aldebarán agarrotaba a al capricorniano

--Chicos...no peleen, no peleen. Suplicaba Dita, quien veía peligrar algunos ornamentos invaluables de su hogar...mejor...–dijo finalmente Dita, tomando una pecera con unos papelillos- saquen un papel ¬¬ y dejen de romper mis cosas.

Gran parte de los dorados quedaron un tanto disconformes con el nombre que les había correspondido, pero debieron resignarse a ello, pues era un juego aleatorio y tendrían que aceptar a quien les había tocado, fuera de su agrado o no. Para evitar una incongruencia en la calidad de los regalos, fijaron un monto mínimo, y nadie podría hacer regalos de menor precio, ya que quedarían fuera del juego y no recibirían regalos.

A pesar de haberse comprometido a cumplir con llevar el regalo, la mayoría de los dorados olvidó comprarlo, por lo que media hora antes de la cena, compraron lo que creyeran conveniente y participó para su compañero.

--¿que le regalo¿que le regalo?- se decía Mu preocupado, dando vueltas de un lado a otro

--cualquier cosa, si lo que importa es la atención- le decía Saga sin saber que él era el amigo secreto de su pareja.

--¿te conformaras con cualquier cosa de parte de tu amigo secreto?

--Pero claro, si lo que menos importa es lo material...

--Tienes razón...

Mu se dirigió hacia la farmacia y compró un regalo que sabría le sería de utilidad a Saga. El sólo pensar que compartía parte de su vida con una persona a la que no le importaba el regalo que le hiciese le causaba ilusión y sabía que después de entregarle el regalo, fuera cual fuera, le recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Por su parte, Aldebarán quien pasaba por casa de Shaka y ver la espiritualidad de este no dudó en ir a una tienda de esoterismo para hacerle su regalo, el cual era sencillo, pero a la vez sofisticado para su gusto.

Camus y Milo, cuando emprendían rumbo rápidamente a comparar los regalos se detuvieron en la casa de Death Mask, y viendo que no había nadie comenzaron a dar muestras explícitas de su amor, apoyados en uno de los pilares de la casa. Sin embargo, Milo detuvo el beso.

--¿qué pasa?- le preguntó su acompañante

--nada...es sólo que si esta casa no expidiera este olor tan desagradable...

--Mm, tienes razón- contestó sabiendo con ello cual sería su presente.

Después de una placentera cena, se anunció ya llegada del otro día, y con ello la apertura de los regalos. Dhoko de Libra, con inmensurables deseos de pronunciar su discurso, entretuvo durante una hora más a los dorados con sus celebres palabras.

Finalmente y con todos los caballeros con el rostro aglutinado a su plato, pues se habían quedado dormidos, despertaron soñolientamente para abrir sus regalos.

Gran parte de los dorados se encontraba con gran neura, a la expectación por ver los rostros de sus compañeros al ver los regalos que les hicieron.

Sin embargo al abrir los regalos los rostros de conmoción desaparecieron, para transformarse en unos de enfados.

--¿pero quién fue el tacaño que me regaló esto?- argüía Afrodita mostrando unas vitaminas para las plantas.

--No te quejes por mi regalos- disputaba Shaka- mira a mi la porquería que me han regalado. Inciensos, ja, para que quiero yo inciensos. Ya estoy harto de inciensos. Todo el día tengo su olor en mi casa, y me regalan esto- señalaba los tres inciensos; todos del mismo aroma.

--Pues por lo menos a ti te regalaron inciensos y no esto- dejó sobre la mesa un aerosol- ja, como si mi casa oliera mal. Que burla

--No seas mal agradecido- le contestaba Aldebarán- por lo menos a ti no te regalaron un acero para afilar los cuernos como a mi.

--Eso es demasiado en comparación a esta lima que me regalaron- dijo Milo

Tiene la suerte de poder darle utilidad. En cambio yo que voy a ser con un saca corchos ,ni siquiera bebo ¬¬

--Pues por lo menos es algo de valor- decía Saga- no como a mi que me regalaron unos algodones¿se dan cuenta? Algodones para taparme los oídos. Dioses que Burla

--Pero..yo pensé que te gustaría- habló con tono cabizbajo- en cambio a mi- se unió a la pelea- me regalaron unos palillos para tejer. Está bien que sea el caballero de la oveja¡pero eso no significa que yo de lana!

--Alguien quiere esto- ofreció unas revistas de "osas al destape", donde salían osas polares al desnudo- ¬¬ está bien que me guste el hielo, y que me haya topado muchas veces con estos animales, pero eso no significa que sea zoofilico y me gusten los animales- decía enfurecido.

--Chiquillos mal demonio- se quejaba Dhoko- cómo pudieron regalarme una crema para la piel reseca y rugosa.

Mientras discutían Dita se dio cuenta de que algunos de sus compañeros no discutían, por lo que desconcertado se acercó a ellos para preguntarles.

--Y a ustedes¿qué les regalaron?

--A mi una tarjeta musical- contestó Aioria.

--Unas muñequeras..supongo que con eso basta-dijo Aioros.

--¿no les molesta haber recibido eso tan mediocre?

--Para nada...después de todo...estábamos aquí para celebrar la navidad, y esta es la primera navidad que puedo pasar con todos ustedes- contestó Aioros, tras ser revivido por Athenea

--Además...es muy gracioso ver los regalos

Afrodita al contemplar mejor la situación no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el regalo que le había tocado y pensar en que al fin después de tantas batallas se encontraban los doce caballeros de oro reunidos y con vida para poder celebrar un acontecimiento tan importante como el que acaecía ese día.

* * *

XD ¡esta vez me demoré menos de un año en aztualizar! P.

Grax, a quienes hayan leido el fics y felices fiestas!

Atte. Mariela


End file.
